Nice's School of Hacking Demo
Welcome to the Nice's School of Hacking Demo! Nice's School of Hacking Demo (shortended as NSOHD) is a demo for Nice's School of Hacking. It started development in June of 2019, and will be uploaded before the actual game gets released. Its main subject is hacking, but Nice (according to the files of the game) is more about shapes. The game is quite close to releasing and will be released in Early 2020. Summary Welcome to Nice's School of Hacking! The best educational game on earth! In this school you can learn about hacks, spelling, and more! With your favorite teacher, Nice! He's awesome! But Nice has some friends which might be annoying to deal with, Like Lavender, Orange, Green, and more! Also don't forget to not go into teacher only rooms! Since Grey will take note of that! Have fun! Gameplay The game first starts outside, In the Outside Areas. There are trees and some blocks that might be houses. (probably since the player starts near a block.) Walking upwards will greet you with Nice's School with a poster that has the game name on it with a waving Nice sprite. Upon walking into the doors will bring you into the school. Nice will greet you happily by saying 'Oh, hi! Welcome to my school! Get your first code book!' There are two rooms which both have a code book in it. Collecting one of the codebooks will make your counter go up, Upon collecting the second codebook will play a wrong answer sound and the rest of the map will appear. Nice will start chasing you with a stick and won't stop. You will encounter a couple characters when your in the 'angry nice' state of gameplay. Like Grey which stuns/stops you when going into a teacher only room. Green will push Nice if he's touching Nice. Orange steals your items. A few non-AI characters appear too, Like Yellow and Blue. There are a few items too like 'Superball' and 'Disorientator'. Superball pushes Nice away, And Disorientator will disorientate Nice. Milkshake will allow Nice to drink a milkshake for somewhat half a minute if you touch him. The teleporter teleports the player 'and the rest on screen except for the non-ai characters' to a random place in the map. Time-Warp stops Lavender from playing with you. Nice gets casually faster every code book you collect, But luckily there are only 10 of them so Nice doesn't get too fast that you can't run away form him. The rest of the gameplay is the same. Collecting all code books will trigger the 'final mode' state of the game. Nice will say 'Great job! You found all the 10 code books! Now all you need to do is... Get the freak out while you still can! Hahahaha!' Trivia * This specific version of the game has 'demo' in its name to rush. * Its the first demo in the series of Nice's School of Hacking. Errors * Nice's neutral non-waving sprite is blurred. Gallery Screenshot1.png|Screenshot of the title screen.|thumb|none|link=https://nices-school-of-hacking.fandom.com/wiki/File:Scre OutsideScreenshot.png|Outside Areas screenshot.|thumb|none|link=https://nices-school-of-hacking.fandom.com/wiki/File:OutsideScr Community-header-background|Intro area screenshot.|thumb|none|link=https://nices-school-of-hacking.fandom.com/wiki/File:Community-header Screenshot5.png|2 Codebook screenshot.|thumb|none|link=https://nices-school-of-hacking.fandom.com/wiki/File:Scre Screenshot4.png|5 Codebook screenshot.|thumb|none|link=https://nices-school-of-hacking.fandom.com/wiki/File:Scre 8BooksScreenshot.png|8 Codebook screenshot.|thumb|none|link=https://nices-school-of-hacking.fandom.com/wiki/File:8BooksScr Navigation